Show Us Some Love: A SongFic
by GoddessOfWrittenWord
Summary: A series of one-shot SongFics. Caution: My Be Fluffy at times. Mostly AU or OOC.
1. The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift

**Song: The Way I Loved You**  
**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Enjoy my first SongFic :)**

* * *

I heard a knock on the door and ran to get it. "Hey Josh, gimmie a minute!"

He nodded so I grabbed my purse and yelled goodbye to my mom. We walked out to his car. He had a simple black Volvo that he inherited from his father. He reached across me and opened the door for me. I seriously hated it when he did that. "Thanks Josh but I can get in and out of a car by myself. He smiled at me, "I know, I just want tonight to be perfect!"

I faked a smile and he beamed. As he walked around to his door, I looked out the window. I liked Josh, I really did, but he seriously could over do it on the gentleman stuff sometimes. I stared out the window into the night sky and remembered a night not so long ago when I was playing in the rain with a certain dark haired boy.

I shook my head to clear my mind. No Cammie, he broke up with you.

I brought myself back to the here and now with Josh, who was babbling about the restraunt we were going to.

"It has amazing food, and it is always packed."

"Gee I hope this date doesn't set you back much…"

"Oh no I know how you hate those fancy shmancy restraunts. I would never take you there." Of course he wouldn't, he'd never did anything that I didn't want. He won't even try to hold my hand because he doesn't want us "Moving too fast."

I remembered how Zach kissed me on our first date, in the middle of Toy Story 3. I could still hear the little kids screaming "Ewwwwww." I smiled softly, and Josh must have seen because he asked if I wanted him too turn up the radio.

I shook my head and looked out the window again.

This time we were crawling by the fluorescent lights of Roseville. We passed the movie theatre, Josh's family's pharmacy, and Zach's family's restraunt named 'Goode Eats.'

A smile broke back across my face as it always did when I thought of Zach. Next thing I knew my smile was fading because next moment we were parked and Josh was opening my door.

"Josh where are we going," I asked nervously.

"Goode Eats," he cried throwing up his arms for emphasis. I plastered another fake smile on my face for his benefit. This was going to be a long night.

He grabbed my arm and started steering me towards the door; I could barely hear him babbling over my head pounding in my ears. I wonder if Zach's family would recognize me.

My question was entered the moment I entered the door. "Cammie Darling! I thought we'd never see you again," said Zach's mother as she enveloped me in a hug. "And who is this," she asked, finally noticing Josh was there. "Josh Abrams, Cameron's boyfriend" he said, his lips stretched into a passable smile. She gave a stiff nod, and said in a less enthusiastic tone, she said "Right this way."

She sat us at a table and set off into the kitchen.

"How do you know her," he asked in a bored tone. Nevertheless, I could see it in his face, he was panicking.

"Her son Zach and I dated for a couple of years, you know that."

"Actually, I didn't," he said, his tone cold.

Crap.

The kitchen doors swung open.

Double Carp.

"Hello I'm Zach, I'll be your waiter," he said, never taking his eyes off me.

"Hello Zach," sneered Josh, he must have put two and two together, "I'd like water, and she'd like lemonade."

"Actually Josh," I sneered right back, I'd like a coke."

"Whatever," his sighed, slouching into his seat.

Zach's signature smirk played on his lips.

"Coming right up."

After he left, there was an awkward silence while we sat there, silently daring each other to speak.

Finally Josh spoke, "Why'd you end it?"

I inhaled deeply, "I didn't; he did. He said he wanted some space."

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "yeah right."

Zach reappeared with our drinks, saving me from another awkward silence.

"Here are your drinks. What would you like to eat?"

"I'll have the steak," said Josh, and Zach turned to walk away.

"Hey Zach! What the hell is your problem, Cammie still has to order."

Again, his eyes never leaving mine, he repeated what I always got when I came here. I just blushed and nodded. He turned and walked away.

"What the hell was that Cam?" Josh was red in the face.

"What! He knows what I like to eat! We dated for two years Josh! Get over it!"

"You don't see the way he's been looking at you, or how whenever he comes near, you smile. And it's obvious that you aren't over him, so you know what? WE'RE OVER!"

Josh swept out of the restraunt, leaving me shell-shocked. Next thing I knew tears were streaming down my face. I heard the sound of a chair scraping. I looked up and Zach's green eyes met my blue.

"Hey Cam."

"Hey Zach."

"So is that guy your," I cut him off, "Was."

He was silent for a minute, "Well this is a productive conversation, ain't it."

Now normally I would have smacked him for that type of stupid joke, but I wasn't in my right mind. I laughed as if I had never laughed before. "Not that funny Cam," he said smirking.

"Oh you bet it is."

It was silent again.

"I love you Cam, always have always will. I broke it off because I thought you were going to and I don't know if I could take you telling me you didn't love me anymore."

He was running his hand through his dark hair, looking surprised he said what he did.

"Zach..." I leaned across the table, seizing his shirt and kissing him hard. "I love you too."

The restraunt cheered and my spirit soared. Tonight had been as perfect as Josh had hoped.

* * *

**REVIEW! CC, song sugestions or flames!**  
**ANYTHING!**


	2. Speak Now by Taylor Swift

Yes another Taylor Swift SongFic but I promise to do a new one for the next one. So, I hope you enjoy MY take on Taylor Swift's new song, "Speak Now"

* * *

I stood and looked into the mirror; my dress was "Past its expiration date" according to Macey.

My shoes were my beat up converse from three years ago. My hair resemblesd a tumbleweed, but a girl has to do what a girl has to do. I grabbed my keys and ran out to my beat up old Honda. I floored it all the way to the church where this afternoon Zach would be tying the knot with none other than Grant. Sure, they didn't love each other but Grant was on the verge of being kicked out of the country. When he had asked Bex to marry him so he could stay in the country, she laughed in his face, thinking he was messing with her. Hurt, he ran to Zach and begged his best friend to marry him. Being newly single and willing to do anything for his best friend, he agreed. Bex was the one to show me the invitation; I wasn't invited by either dashing groom. I mean sure, I broke up with Zach, but he accused me of cheating on him. God that was an ugly fight.

My phone buzzed and I saw Bex's name flash on the screen.

_Meet U there in 10. _

I slammed on the gas again; I wasn't going to make it. Even if I did, who was to say the plan would work.

I mean if I wasn't there to speak, I'd have to forever hold my peace and Bex would have to try to return a wedding dress to England.

Fifteen minutes later I was at the church. I saw Zach and Grant's family, all dressed up and not looking too happy. I wondered if they knew the truth…

I found Bex's car and snuck over, scaring her. "Hey Cam, could you zip me up?" I zipped up her dress and she stepped out. She had it shortened a bit to have it be able to hide under a trench, yet it was still the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. "Perfect Bexy." I gave her a hug. She saw my expression.

"It will all work out Cam, Zach loves you."

"Loved," I corrected.

"Deep breathes. I'll see you in there." She sauntered off into the church. I followed a couple minutes after her but had to stop short of the door. Shit, there wasn't any way I could get in. I knew from Liz that Jonas had orders not to let me near the church but who knew he would be standing guard at the door. I crept around to a window in the back. I checked it, unlocked.

I checked around me before pushing open the window and climbing through.

I fell on my face. "Ow," I said rubbing my nose.

"Hey, who's there?"

I looked around silently seeing urinals galore. Oh shit. This was the men's room.

Before I could escape I saw Grant wander out of the end stall.

"Um…Hi Grant. Congratulations!" He didn't kick me out or go yelling for Zach; in fact his reaction surprised me. He laughed. Not a fake one or a small one; but a big, hearty laugh.

"I knew you still loved Zach! I told him this would work!"

"Excuse me," I said, very confused.

"I'm not being deported Cam. In fact this is all a set up to see if you would storm the church."

"But…But… Jonas and the invitation and…I'm going to kill you two!"

"As long as you still stop the wedding, I'm cool with it. Zach's like my brother, but I could NEVER marry him." He washed his hands and walked out. I slipped out after him and went to the farthest pew form the alter. Soon, after the wedding march began. With Grant's little newsflash is didn't sound like a death march, but the soundtrack to a dream. Zach strutted down the aisle looking like Mr. Universe in a white tuxedo. He reached Grant and they grabbed hands. Zach looked nervous, Grant looked about to burst into giggles. The preacher ran through the usual speech. I listened carefully waiting until I heard the words, "Speak now or forever hold your peace. "

I stood up, shaking. Everybody looked at me.

"Zach I love you and I always will. We just had a fight and that's no reason to go marry Grant."

He smiled like little kid at Christmas. "I love you too Cam!" He ran over and swept me into a Notebook style kiss minus the rain. The whole church cheered and I heard Grant yell, "What about me?"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bex whip of her coat and tackle Grant. There was laughing and crying as the tackle turned into Grant proposing to Bex and them saying "I do" right then and there. I turned to Zach, "You two had this whole thing planned out?"

He nodded, "From Grant and Bex's 'fight' to him popping the question here. But your whole confession? Totally off script." I laughed and kissed him. "Let's get out of here. We snuck out and ran away into the night.

* * *

So I tried to make this as random and unpredicatble as it could be. So let me know if I did a good job. **LOVE YOU ALL SO REVIEW!**


End file.
